Crowned Blood
by Redwut
Summary: It has been 20 years since the legacy of Queen Thorn, and the dragonet of Thorn and Smolder had turned out just the opposite of what the Queen had hoped. Sear, one who seemed harmless and small, killed her mother is cold blood at just the age of 7. She forced the son of Kinkajou and Turtle, Pelican, to use his animus magic in a complicated spell to... (rest of summary inside)


Summary

It has been 20 years since the legacy of Queen Thorn, and the dragonet of Thorn and Smolder had turned out just the opposite of what the Queen had hoped. Sear, one who seemed harmless and small, killed her mother is cold blood at just the age of 7. She forced the son of Kinkajou and Turtle, Pelican, to use his animus magic in a complicated spell to obliterate the Eye of Onyx on that very night, letting Sear seize complete power. Quickly after he left, and her secret was released, she decided she was going to make the SandWings feared, just as the tactics Vulture the once "great" dragon who commanded the underworld of Scorpion Den had used. Now, much older, Sear has had two dragonets of her own with an unknown father: Singe and Sunray. Both dragonets are seen as threats to the throne, but what could Sear do to stop her own daughters from stealing the power that is destined for them?

* * *

 ** _Well shit. Red made a new story. Probably trash like every other story she's ever written._**

* * *

Singe flew up to the fortress walls. Apart from the guards positioned around the courtyard, it was empty and ghastly. She could just imagine how it could be the beautiful palace she dreamed of, but the stronghold was merely sandstone and more sand. Queen Sear had no use for pretty things, and definetly had no interest in making her stronghold look welcoming. Singe had _tried_ to suggest maybe some landscaping or something, but noooooooo Queen Sear _didn't freaking care._

Singe shook away her floating thoughts and nodded to the guard, who in turn nodded back and turned to open the gate.

Singe smiled and trotted inside, a bit of bubbling happiness inside her. Why? _Why not._

She was always seemingly optimistic compared to most other dragons, even to her sister Sunray. It was always hard to stay happy when your confined to a place. Unfortunately, that's exactly what situation she was in. Queen Sear thought it seemed fit to keep her daughters close to her at all times. This meant they couldn't travel beyond the fortress walls outside the courtyard, or even come with their mother on little trips for peace meetings. Singe knew for a fact they had an alliance with the IceWings and SkyWings, but she didn't know about the SeaWings. _They're always underwater anyway, what's the use of an alliance with the fishy lizards?_

As for the RainWings, Singe thought they'd be an _excellent_ ally. With Queen Glory in control, the RainWings and NightWings were united, making them like a two-for-one ally.

Singe spotted Sunray in the corner, painting a pot or something. Sunray heard Singe come in and smiled. "Hello, Singe."

"Hi Sunray! Nice pot!" Singe exclaimed, hoping up beside the SandWing.

Sunray smiled and shook her head. "I think this would be the only decoration Queen Sear would have."

"At least you could spice up this bland place." Singe murmered, gazing around at the bare sandstone walls that she once knew were burdened with beautiful tapestries.

"It needs not to be spiced up, dear." A cold voice sounded over Singe's shoulder.

"Mother! Hi!" Singe blurted uncomfortably.

Queen Sear drew herself up to her full height and looked down upon her two daughters. "Sunray, dear, what are you doing?"

Sunray looked up from her pot at her terrifyingly tall mother. "P-painting a pot, mother."

"And what do you plan on doing with that pot?"

"Maybe sell it?"

Queen Sear's eyes hardened. "No, Sunray. You have enough wealth as a princess of this stronghold." She grabbed the pot and began to march away.

"Wait!" As soon as Singe said it, she regretted it. Queen Sear turned around slowly and glared at her daughter menacingly.

"What?!" She barked.

Singe took a deep breath. "It's art, mother. Sunray and I just want the chance to explore, maybe learn a thing or two."

Queen Sear raised an eye bridge, but didn't speak.

Singe took this as an invitation to keep talking. "We don't want to be stuck in this stronghold all our lives!"

The SandWing Queen stared at her daughter for a long moment, then smashed the pot, making both of the Princesses gasp.

"You're safe here, you understand me?! Safe! This is for your own good, brat!"

The two sisters watched in solitude as their mother stalked away, the pieces of a once beautiful pot smashed and unrepairable on the cold stone floor.

Sunray had tears in her amber eyes, while Singe was downright mad. Angry. Enraged. This stronghold was a prison, and her own mother was her jailer.

* * *

 _6 years. I've been confined to this place for my whole life._

It was dusk, and Singe was pacing her room, bored out of her mind. All the scrolls she owned were piled on her bed, and a bracelet was on the floor. Singe picked it up and put it on, it was the only thing her mother had given to her that she actually liked. A silver cuff with pale pink pearls embedded in it. She wondered how her mother had gotten such a peice of jewelry; it was clearly crafted by a SeaWing. She assumed her mother bought it while traveling, possibly made a soldier get her it from Sactuary or Possibility?

Singe knew her sister Sunray had a necklace with a pearl on it too, but the only explanation Singe could come up with would be a jewler in Sactuary.

 _I'm leaving._ She thought finally. _I can't stand this. All these walls, I feel claustrophobic. I need to leave._

She grabbed a satchel and tossed in some coins. She couldn't grab too many or else she'd seem too wealthy and suspicious. Then she went under her bed and grabbed a small wooden box. Inside there were two small hoop earnings, she put them both on her left ear. She couldn't look like royalty out there. She slipped off her bracelet and thought about leaving it, but thought better of it and shoved it in her satchel as well, hoping she wouldn't regret this descision.

Singe looked up at her barred window. _Another example of my confinement._ She thought glumly. She slowly opened her door and crept out into the dark shadow cast halls, praying no one would see her.

She crept along slowly, her tail curled inward and her wings folded at her sides to avoid even the slightest noise.

At last she reached the door, where a guard stood by.

 _Scarab._ Scarab was the smallest guard on the force, though he had a sharp tongue he wasn't the strongest. He acted all tough but he really wasn't anything.

Singe smirked and came up in a shadow almost behind him, and quickly hit him hard in the side of the head with his tail. She learned that a while ago. If you hit the right spot on the side of a dragon's head, you could knock them out. _Done._

She smiled and stepped over his small body, then peeked out the door. She spotted another guard behind the door, and she realized she couldn't get out without alerting him of her presence before her doing anything against him.

All she could do was make a break for it.

Singe took a deep breath, then shoulder checked the gate as hard as she could.

"H-" The guard gasped as their body was thrown forward and Singe shot into the sky as fast as she could, propelling away into the night.

* * *

 _Queen Sear_

Beetle rushed to the Queen's private chambers.

"Your Majesty! Princess Singe has escaped!" He braced himself for her outcastes fury.

"WHAT?!" She roared, exploding out of her room in rage.

"She knocked out my son Scarab and bowled over Tumbleweed, and then disappeared into the night!"

Sear was practically shaking with fury. "Have Scarab and Tumbleweed executed. Now."

Beetle froze. "M-my son?"

"YES. DO YOU HAVE SAND IN YOUR EARS? KILL YOUR SON AND THAT USELESS EXCUSE FOR A GUARD OR ILL KILL YOU ALL."

Beetle stepped back. "I- right away, my Queen."

Beetle disappeared down the hall in a frantic rush.

"Horus." Sear called.

A large SandWing with paler scales came down the hall Beetle had left. Horus, Sear's head advisor.

"Yes, my Queen?" He bowed shortly.

"Bring me Dune." She hissed. The large SandWing narrowed his eyes, then turned back down the hall. He returned moments later with a lithe handsome SandWing with slightly darker scales than Sear and Horus.

"My Queen." He addressed almost mockingly.

Sear narrowed her eyes. "Don't test me, general. I have a job for you."

"Spill."

Sear glanced at Horus, then continued. "Find my daughter. And bring this." Sear brandished a dagger from under her large wings.

Dune eyed the knife and betrayed no emotion.

"You know what to do." The Queen smirked. Dune took the knife hesitantly.

"But, your majesty, you can't kill an heir to the throne." Horus interrupted. "It's simply not allowed."

"Oh, but am I?" Sear smiled. "Dune, you will kill her."

Dune raised an eye bridge. "What's in it for me?"

"Not dying." Sear said simply, admiring her claws.

Dune's gaze hardened, but he didn't argue. "Consider her dead."

* * *

 **So yeah this exists now. My trash writing skills have been put to bad use once again (wait how can something that's trash be put to bad use if it's already trash...)**

 **I may or may not have only posted this to advertise my forum.**

 **Oooooookay! Lemme take this time to advertise my new forum called Pyrrhia's People. We need one more person and I'll start the roleplay on there! The roleplay is really cool, it's a Human AU ROLEPLAY! That's right, a roleplay for that damned trend.**

 **XD**

 **Cya!**

 **-Red**


End file.
